


没那种意思

by totooototo



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 原作者：usmc75（Author: usmc75）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totooototo/pseuds/totooototo
Summary: 原梗见罗宾串串迷因楼，由usmc75填梗于个人博客（Promptoriginally posted to The Robincest Meme, andfilledbyusmc75）
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 16





	没那种意思

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Robin Prompt filled.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/555259) by usmc75. 



> 标题译自原评论主题。

最开始不过是个玩笑。

达米安为了消遣才跟着提姆来来去去。大点的男孩完全没察觉自己被跟踪这点着实让他满意，依达米安的思路，这不过是自己比提姆更优秀的一个方面罢了。不得不承认的是，正是秘密身份的事儿引起了达米安的注意。对达米安来说，隐藏你本是谁或做什么的概念他一无所知，以至于根本不会进入他的思考范围。像普通人一样行走、和别的牲口说话……对这个小男孩而言确实是太过吓人的概念。然而除他外，家里人都有秘密身份。父亲扮演酗酒的蠢货，格雷森伪装成条子——至少他觉得那是伪装，德雷克去上高中。

为什么？达米安毫无头绪。

他不喜欢提姆，但他不得不对他才智颇丰而予以赞誉。自达米安观察校园里走动的其他白痴来看，德雷克比他们随机二十个加起来都要聪明，那么他来这里的理由不可能是学习；女孩儿们，漂亮，却也不比他所见过的其他女性气质更佳，所以他也不是到这儿寻求伴侣；提姆鲜少和人说话的那模样，肯定也不是因为他需要社交。

然而他每天都来，达米安还都跟着。

第二周周中，正当达米安打算放弃、去找寻其他消磨时间的法子，他目睹了那场争执。好吧，按字面意义来说也不是争执，毕竟“争执”意味起码争执的双方都得出个人头。三个人对一个德雷克，那就无事可发生，哪怕对面上五十个，也构不成什么威胁。他们逮到提姆从厕所出来，留了个确保走廊清空、无人目击。

达米安倾身，终于要见血了。

当然得有个核心人物。捕猎团队里总有个头，那红发男孩必然就是。他比德雷克几乎高一英尺，同样是没有意义的优势，鉴于达米安清楚作为罗宾的提姆能和杀人鳄脚尖对脚尖地跳舞。他们的校服皱巴巴的，领带也没系，像是要试探学校容忍与否的界限。他们叛逆、愤怒，达米安太知道这种人了，乐于见证他们的骨头被打断。

“你去哪儿啊万基迷*？”红毛说着挡了提姆的路。

达米安观察着提姆把重心移至拖后腿的动作，他准备挥拳了，右臂后扯，已经握成了拳……

接着他松开了拳头。“上课了，罗纳德，麻烦让我过去。”

要不是达米安对他读唇的本领有十足把握，他会以为自己读错了他们刚才说的话。可他的功夫炉火纯青，那就更讲不通他们刚说的东西了。他摇了摇头，抽出窃听装置瞄准了窗子，午后阳光只有很小的可能性会挡住他的视线。

“麻烦让我过去！”年长男孩嘲讽道，看了圈他的朋友。另两个男孩笑得仿佛听到了世界上最滑稽的笑话。两个马屁精、狗腿子，总是尽其所能想讨头儿的欢心。没有确定的二把手，说明他们俩正在竞争，更使他们的笑声变得歇斯底里。“你们信这基佬吗？”罗纳德问。

“没门儿，罗恩！”一个迅速地回答，“怪人说怪话，我觉得他其实喜欢你！”

守着走廊的那个，无疑感觉被他们抛开了。“就是，他们都说那条裤子特显你屁股！”其余两个停了下来，回头怒瞪了他足一秒。

“我不是同性恋。”提姆说着，试图拨开那两个，“我快迟到了……”

罗纳德一把抓住提姆又推他原位。达米安看到提姆反射性地动了动手，似乎要攫住那男孩的手腕。扭折它不费吹灰之力，也能让年长的男孩立马投降，剩下两个一见他们的头儿败下阵，就会绝尘而逃，可不会继续冒险面对羞辱。达米安知道提姆也清楚这点，可是他什么也没做。他允许那男的推他，甚至还好好演了场绊到自己脚的戏码，仿佛他真的踉跄了一下。

“我说你是。”罗纳德边说，边迫近提姆，“我说你是鳖女士，特别爱基佬，潜伏在校园里，做梦都想把口水流到我的把儿上。”那话音里满是残暴，照理很能唬人，可达米安听来却有点紧张兮兮的。他知道德雷克不用费劲就能吓到这男孩尿裤子，他靠瞪的就能拿下整个刺客联盟，校园霸凌何惧可有。

然而他什么也没做。

达米安看着三个男孩毫无怜悯地挑衅了他将近十分钟。他们恶毒地发表恐同论调，每个都想惹恼提姆。然而另一个男孩毫无反应！直到最终有个成年人路过，叫那三个去上课，他们才四散而去。达米安又观望了好一会儿，想看看提姆是不是打算干点什么，随便什么。

然而他什么也没做！！

达米安坐在衣架边小小的双人沙发上，在门厅等着提姆回家。提姆一走进来，达米安便猛冲向他。提姆一拍不慢地带起背包格挡住达米安的攻击，灵巧地仅靠一记推手顺势把身形更小的达米安丢到了房间另一边。达米安半空转体，轻松地双脚落地。到他重新面向提姆，那个男孩已经摆出了战斗姿态。

“卧槽达米安？”提姆尖叫，“发狂犬病吗还是今天忘记带你出去尿尿了？”

达米安无视提姆的话，一手指着他：“为什么你不跟他们动手？”

提姆一脸困惑，达米安老喜欢趁人不备，所以他没有放下双手。“跟谁？”

“在学校和你搭讪的流氓？为什么你允许他们那么和你说话？”

提姆垂下手，面上反而更为生气：“你跟踪我？”

“我一直在跟踪你。”达米安口气无聊地说，“顺说一句，你的反跟踪技巧太差劲了。要是我想杀你，那你不过是鱼食。”

“你跟踪我到学校？”提姆又问了遍，向着达米安走了几步。

达米安叹气：“我刚说过了，你是不是聋了……”

他没能说完这句话。

提姆自下踢中达米安的腿，小些的男孩惊讶地向后跌去并被扑住身。他重重地砸在木头地板上，提姆的前臂卡着他喉口。“你想在家里做小屌癌？没问题。你想在巡逻的时候做小傻叉？没问题。你甚至想对我怎么过日子指手画脚？没问题。可要是我再发现你跟踪我，我对天发誓……”

达米安在他身下微笑：“怎么？你想杀了我吗？打我一顿？鉴于先前你对那些蠢货放之任之，我真的很怀疑。”

提姆压向达米安的喉头，让他说不出话。“他们搞不定的，你可以。我不会用自己的本事去对付普通人，我们都不会。我们受训不是要去揍我们不喜欢的人，我们训练是为了解决身有长物的人。你觉得我在乎学校那三个傻逼怎么想我吗？你觉得我该浪费时间精力好在毫无挑战的情况下把他们打一顿吗？”他松松手，让男孩喘了口气，“我们得比他们优秀，我们比他们那样好太多了。但是把学来的本领用在未经训练的人身上，却不会让我们比恶棍好太多。”

有那么几秒钟，达米安一声没吭，随即他承认道：“你说得对。”提姆让他从地上起身，但对他的“小弟弟”留了个心眼儿，以防他打击报复。“我从没那么想过，承认下等人能影响到我们从某些角度来说确实是主动放弃了优势。”提姆翻了个白眼，准备走开。

“你没救了。”说罢，他去向厨房。

“我希望我能早些想到这点。”达米安道。

提姆停住，缓缓转身：“你做了什么？”达米安没说话。“达米安！你攻击那些男孩了？”

他摇摇头：“没有，可本来那就是我的权利。没人能那样和你说话。”

“除了你。”提姆补白。

“那是不用说。”

提姆在心里数了好一会儿，才问：“那你到底做了什么？”

“显然他们很恐同，而且对别人的性向有接受困难，是他们本身受累于某些形式的同性性吸引的清晰表现。”

提姆颔首：“好吧，是啊。然后呢？”

“所以我在他们背包里放了些毒藤的性爱花粉。”达米安狡黠地说，提姆瞠目。“不至于把他们洗脑……只足够保证……好吧，可以说很长一段时间里，他们都不会再管任何其他人叫基佬了。”

提姆就这么瞪着他，许久没说话。

达米安叹了口气，苦涩地说：“你对我很失望，还会去告诉父亲是吗？”甚至都没等到一个答案，他就继续道，“行吧，我不在乎。虽然我不乐意承认这点，我们共有这个姓氏，我是不会允许那些粗俗的……”

“我也爱你达米安。”提姆截断了另一个男孩的话。

达米安脸涨得通红，因困惑和愤怒而语无伦次：“我没那么说！我永远不会……我是说我没有！！……”他原地发抖，举头向天花板。“啊呃呃呃呃！！我讨厌你德雷克！”他冲上楼梯，上一个台阶一声咒骂。

提姆只是望着他，脸上浅浅笑意。进步不多，但是个好开始了。

**Author's Note:**

> * 万基迷：原文“queer bait”。才疏学浅，就挪用了“万人迷”，求更好的译法QAQ


End file.
